


Naming the Stars

by grimmjoy (icestorm)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin gets himself into some Deep Shit™, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Obi-Wan is a little shady, Slow Build, Thief!Anakin, What else is new, everyone is a little shady tbh, i apologize in advance for my excessive use of dashes, i have a strange inclination to use them anywhere and everywhere, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestorm/pseuds/grimmjoy
Summary: In the moment, stealing a holocron from the Jedi Temple seemed like one of the best decisions Anakin Skywalker had ever made. That is, until his client double-crosses him, and the Jedi Order sends the infuriatingly attractive Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi to apprehend him. To top it all off, Anakin finds himself wrapped up in a centuries-old feud between Light and Dark. Maybe it wasn’t so bad—from a certain point of view.





	1. Canes Venatici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Star Wars fic! I'm not too well-versed in the comprehensive Star Wars Universe, so please forgive any inconsistencies. Hope you enjoy! :)

He’d _done_ it. He’d _actually_ done it! Still shaking with a strange mixture of anxiety and excitement, Anakin attempted to reign in his unease. He was several systems from the Jedi temple at Coruscant at this point, yet he was still riding the same high from when he’d stolen a holocron hours before. Once he sold this latest acquisition, Anakin would be set for life. Never again would he have to sneak around, stealing just to scrape by. Though there was a certain thrill to it, a life of thievery was not something Anakin wanted at all.

But his latest stunt had been just _perfect_. He couldn’t hold back a cathartic laugh, releasing the tension and nerves that had been mulling inside him ever since he’d begun to implement his plan to steal a holocron from the Jedi headquarters. Anakin had spent months working the ins and outs of his strategy, gathering what little information he could about the layout and fortifications of the temple. He hadn’t expected it to be an easy feat, and it sure was a hell of a lot trickier than he could have ever imagined. Anakin credited his success to his questionable and admittedly underhanded ways with the Force.

He’d always felt a strong presence of the Force within and around him, and when he was young he’d often dreamt of becoming a Jedi. There was a time when he’d eagerly awaited the day when a Jedi would sense him and take him away from his god-forsaken home planet. But no one came for him and, since then, Anakin had grown to realize that he could only rely on himself. So he’d taught himself what he could through the many fights he’d gotten into as a child, and frankly, still did.

Many years back, he’d even run into, or rather, tried to steal from and got caught by, a Gray Jedi who had been generous enough to teach him a few things, even helping him craft his first lightsaber. Jinn, he had called himself. Anakin had only known the man for a few short months, but Anakin had come to see the Jedi as a surrogate father. They’d kept in touch for a long while, but Anakin wasn’t surprised when they lost contact eventually. He didn’t know whether he was disappointed or relieved that he didn’t encounter Jinn at the Jedi temple earlier.

Freeing himself from his pointless mulling, Anakin focused his mind on the task at hand. He’d already secured a buyer for the holocron—a woman by the name of Hemka. Anakin was supposed to meet her on Practerion, a planet that Anakin himself had always wished to see; he’d heard tell of the unparalleled beauty of its sunsets caused by the unique smog emitted from the city’s holotech factories. In any case, Anakin wanted to get the holocron out his hands as soon as possible and be done with this business. 

He had an hour or so before he’d reach the planet and rendezvous point, so the young force user decided to take a much needed shower (it is worth repeating that infiltrating a Jedi temple is no easy feat). Only after washing himself many more times than necessary did Anakin deem himself fit for social interaction. Dressing himself casually in harem pants, boots, and a long sleeved shirt, he made his way back to the cockpit just in time to make the landing himself.

The ship, _The Astonisher_ , was his pride and joy. It was small, but strikingly fast, which was quite useful in Anakin’s profession, and had everything he needed. He’d made many of his own personal modifications to the ship, and Anakin considered it his own little work of art.

Anakin landed carefully in the docking bay, for once thankful to be on a more secure planet. After securing his ship, Anakin exited _The Astonisher_ , and was confronted by a class three droid, but surprisingly, it wasn’t a model he recognized.

“Identification, please.” The droid monotonously requested. Anakin handed over his fake identifications and ship registration. A red light emitted from the droid’s eyes as it scanned the papers before promptly handing them back to Anakin “Thank you. Please enjoy your stay on Practerion.” With that, the droid somewhat stiffly marched away, metal joints clanking as it went.

Anakin wasted no more time in taking a maglev train to the inner city, where he pulled up directions on his holowatch to find the rendezvous site, a bar that was, unsurprisingly, in the shady, lower part of the city. Anakin clutched his outer cloak around himself tighter.

Almost as soon as he entered the bar, he was grabbed and hustled to a booth in the back corner. “Hand it over,” an immense, brawny figure, perhaps a Drovian, demanded gruffly. All business and no ceremony. He was obviously a lackey of the individual Anakin had made the deal with, Hemka, and certainly lacked the tact his boss had. He did, however, look like someone not to be trifled with. He could probably kill Anakin with one swing of his tentacled fist. _Lovely thought._

“Credits first.” Anakin shook his head, locking eyes with the Drovian to show that he wouldn’t be intimidated. He was very intimidated. Those pincer-like fingers looked particularly dangerous…

“Show me you have it, and I’ll have the credits transferred,” The gray-skinned alien demanded.

“Fair enough.” Anakin scanned the bar cautiously before pulling a bundle from his cloak. He unwrapped it just enough for the Drovian to confirm he indeed had the holocron before sealing it shut once more. “Now, the credits.” 

“Done.” The alien nodded before tapping away at his holowatch. Seconds later, Anakin’s own watch pinged, confirming the credit transfer. Anakin pushed the bundle across the table and got up immediately, slipping unnoticed through the back exit. He had half expected the trade to go south, that his client would attempt to take the holocron without paying up. Guess he’d been lucky this time. 

Anakin headed back to the much nicer, upper city. Night had begun to settle in, and the upper city was beautifully lit with lights of all colors that adorned nearly every building. If Anakin remembered correctly, this planet held a month long Festival of Lights every year, honoring some hero Anakin couldn’t quite remember. He doubted that the people of Practerion remembered the hero, either. The Festival had long become an expression of wealth and power, if the glow paint portraits of the city’s wealthiest citizens said anything.

It was almost depressing rather than dazzling, when Anakin thought about it. The lower city that lay directly below, remained dark and oppressing. How could the wealthy elite live so high up, never looking below to see the toils quite literally beneath their feet? Perhaps they just didn’t care. 

Nevertheless, economic disparities weren’t Anakin’s concern at the moment. Right now, Anakin was rich as hell, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to celebrate the night away. Entering the nicest looking bar he could find, Anakin took a seat and mentally prepared himself for the best food and drink he’d probably ever had in his life. He’d never before had the credits to go to a place like this. Just as Anakin was about to get the attention of the bartender, his holowatch pinged. Apparently there had been activity on his credit account. Confused, Anakin opened his account. He balance, which had moments ago shown an amount of credits that should have been beyond counting, was now zero. His first reaction was shock, which quickly developed into anger

_Damn that Hemka! I should have known it was a fucking trick. How the hell did they--?_

Anakin realized too late the mistake of his emotional outburst. The problem with being Force sensitive is that the bouts of emotion that Anakin tended to frequently experience were projected for all other Force users to sense. But that was the last thing on Anakin’s mind at the moment. He was hastily getting to his feet, stalking out the bar, ready to find and confront the treacherous bastard of a client—

Suddenly, Anakin felt his body involuntarily be yanked to the side, sending him slamming into the side of the building and knocking him out instantaneously.

★ ★ ★

Anakin awoke in a strange ship. Certainly too large, luxurious and tidy to be his own. He would have spent more time admiring the design if not for the uncomfortable bindings on his hands and feet that held him fast to a chair built into the ship’s floor. Now, this was a tricky situation. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Anakin jumped at the sound of a prim, accented voice. He glanced up quickly to see a man with golden-red hair and a neatly trimmed beard standing before him. He hadn’t even sensed the man’s presence until now. “Now, how about you save us both a whole lot of trouble, and tell me where you hid the holocron, thief.” 

“The hell are you?” Anakin narrowed his eyes, looking the man up in down. He couldn’t help but notice that the man wasn’t unattractive...And those robes...he had to be a Jedi! It had been a long time since Anakin had directly faced a Jedi—even when he’d infiltrated the temple, Anakin had been careful to avoid detection, his technical skills saving his ass more than his weak skills with the Force.

“As much as I’d love formal introductions, we don’t have time for that. Where is the holocron?” the not-unattractive man demanded, his voice hardening.

“...I don’t have it,” Anakin mumbled quietly. He’d have to tell this Jedi all about how he had been utterly duped by a bunch of lowlives. Now the Jedi would think even less of him…! Not that he particularly cared...but it would surely cripple what little pride he had left. 

“Speak up!” his captor snapped.

“I don’t have it!” Anakin blurted out. The Jedi only furrowed his eyebrows, as if he hadn’t entertained that idea. “I sold it to someone, but long story short, it turned out to be a trick. In any case, they have the holocron now.” 

The Jedi let out a deep sigh, closing his hazel eyes for a long moment in an attempt to gain a handle on his emotions. “What is the name of this individual?” Anakin didn’t know that Jedi could get annoyed. Interesting. 

“Hemka.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“What? No! You think I’m _lying?_ ” Anakin spat out in disbelief. “What reason would I have to lie? She cheated me out of millions of credits! I’d gladly watch her fall at the end of a lightsaber.”

“Well, I’ve never known a thief to be particularly trustworthy.” The Jedi paused. “And murder is not the Jedi way, young one.” 

_Young one? As if he’s so old and wise!_ Anakin groused, fighting against remarking this aloud. 

“On that topic, I was surprised to find that my quarry was Force-sensitive. And even more surprised to find that lightsaber on your belt. Did you steal that from the temple as well?”

In a moment of panic, Anakin realized that his lightsaber was indeed missing.

“No, that’s mine! Give it back!” Anakin insisted, his voice raising. “If you don’t believe me, looking at the modifications on it! It’s a dual-phase saber that I made myself, I wouldn’t have had time to do that in the short time since I’ve been to the temple!” 

“Alright, calm down. I believe you,” the man responded, contemplating for a moment before he continued. “You’re strange, and getting stranger by the moment. Who exactly are you?”

“I thought we didn’t have time for formal introductions?” Anakin sneered. The Jedi rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a difficult one, aren’t you?” he remarked. “I’ll go first then. The Jedi council assigned me to apprehend you and return with the holocron. I can’t go back empty handed.”

“Well, you’ve got me. So you’re only half-empty handed, if that makes it any better.”

“Not for long. I’m having information being gathered on Hemka’s whereabouts. Shouldn’t be too long before I get a lead. Jedi tend to get what they want.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Jedi way, mister.” Anakin replied mockingly. The man smirked. 

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“Anakin Skywalker.” Anakin offered after a few moments. One way or another, this Kenobi would find out who he was. Might as well just be straightforward about it and avoid furthering the Jedi’s wrath. 

Kenobi opened his mouth to reply, but in that moment his holowatch beeped. “Ah, that would be my intel.” He scrolled through the holoscreen projected by his watch, reading through the data quickly. “Damn, she’s already in the Lir System. My source says that her destination should be Amalthea.” The Jedi turned around, heading back for the cockpit.

“Wait, are you just going to leave me here tied up?” Anakin protested. Kenobi glanced back, a single brow raised. “I-It’s not like I’m going anywhere—we’re in the middle of space!” Anakin would be damned if he’d spend another minute uncomfortably bound to a chair. “I can help you!” Kenobi contemplated Anakin’s request for a moment before sighing.

“Fine, but you must stay in my sight at all times, and if you try _anything…_ ”

“I won’t!” Anakin insisted, meeting the red-haired Jedi’s stern gaze challengingly. Kenobi raised a hand and the ropes that bound Anakin immediately loosened, coiling onto the floor. The younger man got to his feet, stretching his stiff limbs with a pleased groan. “Much better,” he said appreciatively. 

“I imagine so,” Kenobi responded distractedly. “Now come with me to the cockpit, we’ve got a holocron to recover.” 

Once in the cockpit, Anakin took the co-pilot seat, watching as Kenobi plotted the ship’s course.

“Shit, my ship is still on Practerion!” Anakin realized allowed.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already arranged for it to be taken back to headquarters.” 

For a moment, Anakin realized how foolish it was to be concerned about The Astonisher, when he’d probably never be flying it again. Stealing from the Jedi Order certainly wouldn’t be taken lightly, especially when the item he’d stolen was a holocron, containing some of the most guarded Jedi secrets.

What exactly was going to happen to him? Anakin’s stomach twisted. A life of containment and surveillance was his future now. Couldn’t even be called a life.

“I’m sure I’d be able to sense your unease from the next galaxy over, Anakin. What’s on your mind?” the older man asked. It was strange: Anakin hadn't heard another speak his name for a long while. The business he was in required hiding his true identity from nearly every one he came across, but now, hearing his name spoken again...it was nice. It eased some of his fretting. There was something else, too. Anakin could sense it now; Kenobi was gently skimming the very surface of his mind, sending out calming emotions without being invasive. It too had been a long time since someone had touched his mind. So, even though the gesture wasn’t threatening, it was Anakin’s first reaction to re-erect the mental shields he hadn’t used in some time. 

“Sorry, it’s nothing.” Anakin suddenly became very interested in the vast nothingness that lay out the window. It would be no use in expressing his own self-pity to this Jedi, this warrior of justice. As far as Kenobi was concerned, Anakin was just another criminal—what would that man care of his fate?

“You know how to shield,” Kenobi noted. “Tell me, who taught you the ways of the Force?” 

Anakin hesitated. “Just some Gray Jedi I came across many years ago.” 

“The Force is a dangerous thing, even more dangerous when paired with inexperience. It shouldn’t be taught so lightly,” Kenobi frowned.

“If I’m such a danger, maybe you should teach me,” Anakin suggested before adding, “Really, I think I could go off _any_ second.” 

The look Kenobi gave him was skeptical, but to Anakin’s surprise, he actually seemed to be mulling over his half-sarcastic suggestion.

“The Force is strong with you; I admit, I’ve never seen the Light reside so strongly in anyone as in you. I can see why that Gray Jedi thought to teach you...But whatever happens, it’ll be the Council’s decision.”

“Really?” Anakin was taken aback. “I sure don’t feel the Light.” 

“It’s hard to explain. It’s something that waxes and wanes with you.” Kenobi replied vaguely. “But it’s almost like the Force is drawn to you, as if it...favors you.” The older man looked as puzzled as Anakin felt.

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I.” 

Anakin suppressed his frustration at Kenobi. The man was a Jedi, for Force’s sake, why didn’t he have more helpful answers? It seemed like the Jedi weren’t as all knowing as he’d heard. This was a rather comforting thought, though; perhaps Kenobi and he were more alike than he’d imagined. 

“What’s it like?” Anakin wondered aloud. “Being a Jedi?”

“It’s a great responsibility not to be taken lightly; Jedi are entrusted with preserving the balance in the Force…” Kenobi’s response was almost automatic; it seemed rehearsed somehow. 

“No,” Anakin shook his head, “what’s being a Jedi like for _you?_ ” 

There was silence for some time before his reply came. “...It’s—it’s a great burden.” Kenobi’s voice suddenly grew weary, his eyes narrowed as he stared into space, his mind lost in the galaxy. “Sometimes, I almost wish it was something I did not have to bear…” The man paused and Anakin thought he could feel Kenobi’s mental shield’s reinforcing themselves. “What am I saying? It isn’t my place to be talking of such these things.” 

“Why not?” Anakin demanded. “Does the Jedi council forbid independent thought and personal expression?” He felt prickles of anger, not at Kenobi, but rather the Council who was seeming less wise and all-knowing, and more oppressive by the minute.

“You don’t understand, Anakin.” Kenobi turned away. “A Jedi can’t afford to have doubts.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” Anakin huffed. “Not acknowledging your doubts and not having doubts isn’t the same thing.”

“Why are you getting so worked up over this?”

“I think it’s unfair.” 

“Well then, it’s a good thing you don’t live under the Code. Which still begs the question: If it doesn’t affect you, why are you getting so worked up?”

“I just don’t understand how you can live like that. Enslaved by your ‘Code’.”

“As I said before, I wouldn’t expect you to.” Kenobi’s voice had grown cold, final. More than a little put off, Anakin pointedly got to his feet. “Where are you going?”

“I’m tired. May I sleep, Master Jedi?” Anakin asked, unable to keep the edge of sarcasm out of his voice. Kenobi held Anakin’s challenging gaze for a long moment. 

“The living quarters are just beyond the airlock.” 

Anakin made his way through the ship, and upon reaching the bedroom, realized just how tired he actually was. He hadn’t had any rest since well before stealing the holocron. Crawling onto the bed, Anakin relaxed into his comfortable surroundings.

Rarely did Anakin dream, but now he dreamt more vividly than he ever had before. It came in fragments. He dreamt of a different life, a better one. Anakin was with his mother on Tatooine, and then something amazing had happened: a Jedi had come to take him away and train him! It was hard leaving his mother, but he promised to return. Everything was supposed to be alright after that, now that he was free. Except things kept going wrong, _all wrong._ Obi-Wan was there, too, taking his hand. That was _right._ He was Anakin’s Jedi Master, was his only stable source of comfort for a long time. Even so, everything continued to grow more and more distorted. Things kept happening that shouldn’t have happened, things that felt so out of place. People he loved, he lost and lost and lost. By his own doing, Anakin lost everything. And his heart ached. Yet, he couldn’t stop. He could feel his unsteady hands shaking as they clenched his lightsaber all too tightly. Swells of heat buffeted him, a distinct burning sensation, moisture gathering in his eyes, his heart scattering to ashes in the wind...

“Anakin, Anakin!” A gasping Anakin awoke to Kenobi shaking him awake urgently. He tried to sit up but couldn’t work up the strength. “I sensed your distress...You wouldn’t wake, I was worried…” 

Anakin was drenched in sweat, his body ached, his mind in disarray. “I-I’m sorry,” were the only words that came to Anakin’s mind. Everything was unfocused, spinning. 

“I think you have a fever.” Kenobi’s concern was evident as he rested a hand on Anakin’s forehead. 

“Sorry.” Anakin repeated, his voice weakening as his eyes fluttered shut again. “‘M sorry…” Slipping into the grips of sleep once more, Anakin dreamed of nothing at all. 

★ ★ ★

When Anakin awoke again, everything was shaking. Objects clattered to the floor as the ship tilted unsteadily before stilling completely. Sounded like a graceful landing. Still a bit groggy, Anakin got to his feet and made his way to the cockpit to see what was going on.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah. Nice landing by the way.”

“...There were some unforeseen interferences.” If Anakin didn’t know any better, he’d have thought Kenobi was a bit flustered. “Anyway, we’ve landed on Amalthea. I am going to pursue Hemka and retrieve the holocron before anything of real consequence happens.” 

“I can help you; I’m pretty good at what I do,” Anakin grinned mischievously. 

“Not a chance, you still need to rest and recover,” Kenobi shook his head. 

“What—are you serious? There’s no way you can get it back on your own, you need my help!” the younger man protested. 

“I’d also like to apologize in advance for this.” There was a smug lilt to Kenobi’s tone that Anakin puzzled over for a whole three seconds before he was pulled backward by an unseen force. The next thing he knew, Anakin was seated in that cursed chair and tied up again. Damn the Force. “You understand, I can’t trust a thief alone with my ship.” With that, the Jedi headed for the next corridor where Anakin heard the _hiss_ of the airlock releasing.

For a few minutes, Anakin uselessly tugged at his bindings, cursing his misfortune. This was a damn fine mess he’d gotten into. _In times like these, meditation can be enlightening._ Anakin could almost hear Jinn’s insistent prattling about the importance of meditation. Well, it wasn’t like he’d be going anywhere soon.

 _Fine, old man, I’ll give it another try._ Anakin’s eyes closed and he reached out to the Force around him. _Release your troubles to the Force…_ His breathing was deep and relaxed, Anakin could feel the progress he was making already...Then there was a disruption in the Force all around him—no other way to describe it but a jarring _jolt._ Then absolute still. What followed was an oppressing darkness that seemed to press at Anakin from all sides, choking the oxygen out of the air around him. As soon as it had come, the feeling vanished.

That was certainly not a good sign. Jedi or not, Anakin was certain that Kenobi wouldn’t be able to do this alone. He would need Anakin’s help. He needed Anakin by his side. After all, if Kenobi got captured or killed, what would become of Anakin? He’d be stranded on this planet or worse, he’d fall into far worse hands than the Jedi: whatever was the source of that darkness.

First, he’d have to get out of these bindings. Kenobi had used the Force to put them on, and something told Anakin that only the Force would get them off. Anakin had often made use of the simple telekinesis that he’d learned from Jinn in his jobs, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle something as intricate as untying these restraints. Generic levitation was about as far as he’d pushed his control of the Force. This was going to be a challenge to say the least.

Wasting no more time, Anakin closed his eyes, carefully honing his concentration to the task at hand. He willed the bindings to uncoil, even just _loosen._ Nothing. Patience was the key to success, Anakin reminded himself of the Gray Jedi’s teachings. He pictured the ropes pulling away, easing away from his wrists and ankles, steadily uncoiling…

 _Screw patience!_ Anakin’s eyes flew open. He couldn’t do this, didn’t have time for this. Whatever Jinn had seen in him, whatever great Light Kenobi saw in him, seemed to have abandoned him. He was stuck here, and Kenobi was out there, in far deeper trouble than he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cry about obikin with me on tumblr at [grayjedii](https://grayjedii.tumblr.com/)


	2. Geminorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The **Gemini (Geminorum)** constellation's name was derived from the mythical twins Castor and Polydeuces. The two brightest stars of the constellation bear the twins' names. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback last chapter! I appreciate all the support and advice. :)

~Obi-Wan’s point of view~

He’d faced worse odds before. Obi-Wan could handle a couple of smugglers; that’s what he told himself, anyway. He didn’t sense anything out of the ordinary as he crept through the corridors of the base he’d tracked Hemka and her crew to. Not only was he going to recover the holocron, but he would report the location of Hemka’s base of operations to the Jedi Council, so with luck, the pesky smuggler organization could be taken out simultaneously. She had been a thorn in the side of the Jedi Order for too long. 

Obi-Wan had a feeling that his plan was going a little too well. The lack of guard patrols was particularly suspicious. Perhaps Hemka had called her crew in for a briefing, or perhaps this was an elaborate trap to draw him in. After all, Hemka was not to be underestimated. The togruta was cunning, managing to evade the Jedi and sneak by the Republic for years. Obi-Wan fleetingly second-guessed his decision to leave that young man, Anakin, behind. Having an experienced thief with him could have been helpful in pinpointing where the the holocron was being kept. Still, Obi-Wan didn’t trust the tousled-haired trouble maker enough to ask for his help. There was something unnerving in Anakin’s blue eyes, which were as deep and tumultuous as the waters of Kamino. And then there was the Light, the way the Force _doted_ on him. The Force shouldn’t show favor, it inherently _couldn’t._ At least, that’s what Obi-Wan had been taught. Anakin was something special, that much he had to admit. Stubborn, talented…

The sound of voices from the room at the end of the corridor Obi-Wan had just entered caused his distracted thoughts to cease at once. He cautiously edged closer, just enough to make out what was being said. 

“I still don’t understand why you aren’t demanding more for the holocron,” a woman with a blatant edge to her voice huffed.

“This client is someone whose favor will go a long way. We’ve got to give a little now, and in return, we will get much more with time. Trust me on this as you always have, beloved,” another woman responded. 

“Very well, Hemka.” A pause. “I hope you know what you’re doing. I don’t like what I’ve heard about this new client.”

“You don’t have to like someone to do business with them. Lay your concerns to rest.” Hemka reassured her partner. “I have the rest of the crew already waiting in the hangar. We need to be there to receive our client.”

“Fine, love. But if he makes one wrong move, I will not hesitate to destroy him.”

“Fair enough,” Hemka agreed, “you hold onto the holocron.”

Obi-Wan drew back just as the pair emerged from the room. He was well aware that he only had a short window of time to take back the holocron before this esteemed ‘client’ arrived and the transaction commenced. He was beginning to fear that direct confrontation would be the only solution.

He followed the pair to the hangar, where the crew was already waiting. Obi-Wan would have to create a distraction to draw most of them away. That would allow him to confront Hemka and her twi’lek partner and recover the holocron. 

Obi-Wan scanned the hangar, looking for anything he could use. He zeroed in on the broadcaster that hung from the hallway ceiling; after further scrutinization, he found that the hangar was lined with similar systems. If he could trigger an alarm of some sort, that would be the distraction he needed to keep the crew occupied. 

Doubling back, he pondered his next move. This was certainly new; Obi-Wan had never intentionally tried to set off an alarm. What would be the most effective method...? Perhaps he should locate the communications room and decide from there.

“Halt!” A voice from behind made him pause. “State your business here.”

Well, this was _most_ convenient. Calmly, Obi-Wan turned around to find a single mercenary with a hand cautiously placed on his blaster. “There’s been a breach in the East wing. You want to go set off the alarm.” 

“I want to go set off the alarm,” he agreed, instantly taken in by the influence of the Force suggestion. He walked swiftly past Obi-Wan as if he hadn’t encountered him in the first place.

Returning to his previous position, careful not to be caught again, Obi-Wan continued his silent observation. Now, he only had to wait—and he was well-accustomed to waiting. Patience had always been a faithful ally of his. 

Hemka, on the other hand, appeared to be growing restless and began to pace back and forth, unlike her companion who stood stone still. Was the client a no-show?

It wouldn’t matter in the end, Obi-Wan decided as the alarm began blaring. Right on cue, Aksani sent the men away at once, shouting orders to search the entire compound. Obi-Wan ducked behind a support beam, careful to mask his presence as one of the patrols ran down the corridor he’d been occupying. Once they were out of sight, he entered the hangar. It was rather impressive—in fact, this whole compound was rather impressive—for a group of smugglers. But Obi-Wan had learned long ago not to underestimate the extent of the black market. Involuntarily, he brought a hand to his chest.

Hemka and Aksani were locked in urgent conversation and initially failed to take notice of Obi-Wan. He approached them swiftly, igniting his lightsaber to alert them of his presence and intentions. The two immediately turned at the sound, Aksani positioning herself protectively in front of Hemka. Obi-Wan noticed the holocron hanging temptingly at her belt. However, there was one thing that stood in his way: the purple twi’lek held dual blasters that were pointed directly at him. 

“I believe you are in possession of something that is the property of the Jedi Order. If you would so kindly return it to me, we can all avoid a rather _messy_ situation,” Obi-Wan said, getting straight to the point.

The couple exchanged a glance. Hemka worked her jaw before finally letting out a sigh. 

“It’s not worth the trouble. Give it to him, Aksani.”

“Are you sure?” Aksani narrowed her eyes, weapons still at the ready.

“I’d rather not be relentlessly hunted by the Jedi Order. There are less costly ways to bring in a profit.” Aksani simply nodded in response. She holstered her blasters, unhooked the holocron from her belt and held it out for the Jedi to take.

 _Finally,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, an electric buzz filling his head, static traveling through his veins, _finally, I’ll have it—_

Obi-Wan barely registered the hum of a lightsaber igniting before instinctively turning on his heel just in time to parry the blade swinging toward him. The resounding clash of the two lightsabers, blue and red, echoed through the hangar. Red. His eyes darted from the saber to the wielder. Those eyes, like molten gold, were unmistakable. A Sith—and one that Obi-Wan recognized. Darth Maul’s apprentice. He had been there on Naboo all those years ago, preventing Obi-Wan from saving his own master, Qui-Gon Jinn, from Maul. For a long time, Obi-Wan had resented his inability to prevent his master’s death; for a long time, he had resented the Sith, especially Maul. He couldn't deny that he had once dreamt of vengeance, had yearned for something just beyond the scope of justice, fruitless and forbidden as these desires were for a Jedi.

Eventually, he had found other, more productive uses for his overwhelming rage and grief. Still, at times like these, He could feel that _pull_. Those unsavory emotions lingering around him, begging to be acted upon, threatening to dismantle his calm facade piece by piece. 

Struggling to suppress his sentiments, he engaged in a strange sort of tug-of-war with the Sith. One moment he’d be on the offensive, lunging forward with brutal strikes, and the next he’d be desperately deflecting blow after blow. _Balance, balance, balance,_ he repeated like a mantra in his mind. 

Keeping up with Sith proved to be a challenge for Obi-Wan; he was losing ground, taking a step backwards with every block and parry. He needed his full attention for a battle like this, yet, for the first time in years, Obi-Wan could not clear his mind no matter how hard he tried. Hell, he’d fared better against the Sith when he had been a mere padawan!

At this rate, he would share the same fate as his late master. He would fail the mission, fail his ultimate goal, and fail Anakin—with a Force signature as strong as his, unsuppressed due to lack of training, the Sith would undoubtedly lock onto him next. Obi-Wan shuddered to think what would become of the impulsive young man. He couldn’t allow that.

A new wave of determination drove Obi-Wan forward as he eased out of his defensive style into a more vigorous offensive position. Blocks and parries turned to lunges and strikes traded back and forth between the Sith and Jedi. The parties seemed to have reached a stalemate, each unwilling to yield. 

After Obi-Wan landed a particularly heavy hit, the Sith seemed to falter slightly, and Obi-Wan jumped at the opening. As he darted forward, a vague sense of uneasiness brushed his mind. Too late he realized that he had been drawn into a trap. All along, the Sith had been giving ground, baiting Obi-Wan closer, making him think he had been gaining the upperhand. 

With one hand on his lightsaber, the Sith deflected Obi-Wan’s attack, while his other hand darted to grab ahold of something on his belt.

Obi-Wan threw himself backwards just as the Sith’s second lightsaber ignited. He wasn’t quick enough, however, and the intense burning in his side sent him tumbling to the ground with a groan. Before he could draw in his next breath, there was a lightsaber hovering at his throat and a Sith lord standing threateningly over him. 

“Surely, you’ve been expecting me?” the Sith prompted, a glimmer of triumph in his eyes as he edged his saber closer to Obi-Wan’s throat. “Are we not both hunters, you and I?”

“And it appears we are after the same quarry today. But I regret to inform you that you shall never have it,” he returned defiantly, trying to block out the incessant pain in his side. “Your ways will not prevail.”

“Your own beliefs aren’t so far off from those of the Sith, Kenobi,” the man retorted. “Perhaps you can meditate on this in the afterlife.”

The Sith pinned Obi-Wan to the ground, boot bearing down painfully on his chest, aggravating his wound and wrenching pained gasps from the Jedi. The Sith raised his lightsabers, crisscrossed, above his head, casting a red glow over Obi-Wan, who braced himself for his fate. It appeared he’d be seeing his master again soon. This brought a brief smile to his face as he accepted what was about to happen with surprising calm. The twin sabers descended and Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He could feel it, the Force humming around him, calling him home…

The booming crackle and lingering hiss of lightsabers meeting and staying in contact jerked Obi-Wan from his resigned trance. Above him, a dual-phase lightsaber shook as its owner struggled to hold twin red sabers at bay. The dual-phaser was medially divided between blue and orange; it was unmistakably Anakin Skywalker’s. He sensed a sudden pulsation in the Force as Anakin surged forward with a surprising amount of strength. One of the Sith’s sabers was sent clattering across the floor of the hangar and the enemy was sent stumbling violently backwards with a powerful, Force-fueled kick from Anakin. 

Obi-Wan was back on his feet in an instant, immediately moving to stand slightly in front of Anakin, intending to prevent him from any further contact with the Sith. Injured as he was, mobility limited, he wouldn’t stand a chance against his opponent, but he was determined not to let Anakin come to harm. It was far too dangerous for someone as untrained in the Jedi arts as him to face a Sith lord. He’d gotten a good hit in initially only because he’d caught the man off guard. You didn’t get so lucky twice when facing an enemy like this.

“Stand back, Anakin.” Obi-Wan warned as the Sith regathered himself from across the hangar and called his discarded lightsaber back into his hands. He could sense Anakin’s disbelief and guessed that he was affronted by Obi-Wan’s words before the young man even opened his mouth. 

“How about a ‘thank you, Anakin’ or ‘you saved my life, Anakin’ or perhaps a ‘well done, Anakin’?” he tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brows, further expressing his chagrin with a thoroughly exasperated tone of voice. The Sith’s lightsabers roared to life once more and he began to close in on the pair, golden eyes gleaming with a terrible hunger.

“This is not the time, young one. This man is dangerous beyond comparison. Please, I’m asking you to back down.” Anakin was a distraction that Obi-Wan didn’t need during a fight. The older Jedi couldn’t afford to have his concentration wavering while worrying about Anakin. Worry. Obi-Wan _worried_ for the young man, even felt a twinge of fear for him. Emotions like these...it had been years since he’d felt things like that for anyone. These were emotions he’d worked tirelessly to meditate away after his master’s passing, dismissing them to the void of the Force. Now, they seem to have found him again. Concern for another. The urge to protect. How had Anakin brought back these emotions so effortlessly? Perhaps it was the idea of losing such great potential. Perhaps it was the idea of losing an individual that Obi-Wan had to admit he was curious about, maybe too curious. He wasn’t sure what these feelings meant yet, but right now, with a Sith lord rapidly approaching, he didn’t have time to assess them further.

Anakin met his gaze steadily with an unusual tranquility about him. All signs of his previous anger had vanished. “And I’m asking you to trust me.” 

Somehow, Obi-Wan found that he did. In that brief, shared moment, across what felt suspiciously like the beginnings of a bond, he trusted Anakin. Looking into those calm eyes, a smooth, undisturbed expanse of blue, Obi-Wan relaxed and centered himself. Shifting back to stand by Anakin’s side, the Jedi readied his saber, trying to disguise how much the wound in his side was bothering him.

“Alright. We move in together—you slowly on the left while I meet him directly.” 

“Right.” Anakin nodded, his focus honed on the target before them. Half surprised at his cooperation, Obi-Wan made his way forward while Anakin momentarily hung back, waiting for the Sith’s full attention to be on the elder Jedi. Clever. It was reassuring to see that the young man had some sense about him.

The first strike again came from the Sith, and Obi-Wan’s block was considerably weaker than it had been before. He was forced to withdraw a few paces as he gathered himself, but the Sith, relentless in his endeavours, moved with him step by step. 

With astonishing speed, Anakin darted forward on the enemy's unguarded left side. Just in time, the Sith maneuvered one of his sabers to cover his left flank, Anakin’s dual-phaser glancing off ineffectively. But that distraction was all Obi-Wan needed. He rotated his wrist, breaking the lock of his saber with the Sith’s and shoved the man forward. As their adversary staggered back, Obi-Wan managed to cut the hilt of his right saber in half. The saber sputtered as it shorted out. Simultaneously, Anakin broke through the Sith’s guard on his end and struck the man on his left shoulder. 

Hissing in pain, the Sith edged away, tossing his broken saber aside. Anakin and Obi-Wan stalked him on either side, ready to finish this fight. 

The Sith Force-leapt backwards to put more space between himself and his opponents. His eyes darted to the right and left as he assessed the situation. Suddenly, the Sith swung his arm back and sent his lightsaber careening through the air into one of the fuel tanks. Obi-Wan barely had time to tackle Anakin to the ground, doing his best to shield his companion, before the unstable kyber crystal reacted with the fuel and exploded. The hangar erupted into a barrage of flames and smoke. The heat prickled Obi-Wan’s skin and the smoke that filled his lungs grew thicker by the second. Heaving himself off of Anakin, Obi-Wan grabbed the younger man’s arm and began to run toward the outside entrance to the hangar, gasping as his wound was agitated with the rough motions. 

He had to rely purely on the Force to find the way out, for his vision was clouded by the billowing smoke. He could barely make out the figure of Anakin, who was a mere foot away from him; the only thing that reassured him of the younger’s presence was the grip he had on the man. It was only now that he noticed he had gone from holding Anakin’s arm to holding his hand. 

Finally, the pair staggered outside the open hangar and pressed on for a few hundred feet to get clear of the smoke. Anakin collapsed at the base of a tree, still desperately gasping for air. Obi-Wan leaned against the trunk, collecting himself and attempting to even out his own breathing and calm the raging pain in his side. To top it off, he was beginning to get a headache, too. _Wonderful._ Still, he was lucky to come out alive. If Anakin hadn’t shown up, Obi-Wan would have been quite dead.

“Thank you, Anakin. You saved my life. Well done,” Obi-Wan said wryly. Anakin glanced up at him and rolled his eyes, although he did look pleased.

“That was kind of amazing. _Terrifying_ but thrilling.” Anakin let out a shaky laugh. “We make a good team.”

“We do,” Obi-Wan agreed. There was no denying the rush he’d felt, fighting side by side with Anakin. Their synchronicity and complementary styles made them a lethal combination. “How...how did you find me?” he wondered aloud, his head pounding. Small black flecks began to dance across his vision. 

“I can’t explain it.” Anakin looked away, perplexed. “I just _knew_. It’s just like you...stood out in the Force, and I was drawn to you.” 

Obi-Wan nodded distractedly and lowered his gaze to his wound, alarmed to see the red staining through his robes on his side. He really shouldn’t have moved around so much after taking a hit like that. It wasn’t surprising that he’d agitated the cauterized injury, and it had begun to bleed again. He blinked hard as the black dotting his vision began to swell. 

“Obi-Wan—” Anakin’s concerned voice was the last thing he heard before the darkness took him completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my togruta and twi’lek lesbians and i hope you all do, too. <3
> 
> Feel free to hit me up anytime at [grayjedii](https://grayjedii.tumblr.com/)


	3. Horologium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Horologium’s** original name was Horologium Oscillitorium, meaning “the pendulum clock.”_

~Anakin's POV~

Anakin had been in sheer panic; still was, truthfully. After Kenobi had collapsed at the base of the tree, he had scrambled to the Jedi’s side at once. Pulling up the blood-stained tunic, Anakin’s heart had dropped at the sight of a deep wound down Kenobi’s side. Acting quickly, Anakin removed his own outer cloak and tied it firmly around the injured man’s waist, staunching the wound as best he could. At this point, he decided that the best course of action would be to get back to the ship; there would be a medical droid there that would be equipped to tend to Kenobi.

That’s how Anakin wound up staggering through the woods, legs aching, with Kenobi draped over his shoulders. _Where was it? Where was that damned ship?_ He’d come so far already, but Anakin was sure that the ship had been in this vicinity. 

When he smelled the distinct scent of metal burning, Anakin’s pace faltered. His face paled as the realization crept into his mind. Then he was rushing forward haphazardly, with more urgency than before, following the smell of ash as fear began to grip him. _No, no, no!_ Anakin willed it _not_ to be true as he soldiered on, dragging his feet through the brush.

Finally, he broke out of the forest into the familiar clearing where the ship had been. Where the ship still _was_ , only now it was in pieces that were burning and billowing with smoke. The clearing was dusted with the ash that still descended from the smog fleeing upwards from the swathes of flames spread across the glade. 

Stunned and disbelieving, Anakin blanched at the scene before him. It was the loud crackling of the fire as it devoured earth and ship that sobered him. He was at a complete loss of what to do but knew that staying put was not an option.

Pressing on upwind of the obliterated ship, Anakin was plagued by uncertainty and fear. For the first time, he was faced with the possibility that Kenobi wouldn’t recover. It was something that he did not want to consider, something that he could not allow to happen. From what he’d seen of the Jedi, Anakin could tell that Kenobi was a good, upright man. He had looked out for Anakin during their fight with that Sith who wielded the dual red sabers, had even shielded him from the blast, all while horribly injured. Kenobi had earned Anakin’s respect, and after all he’d done to ensure Anakin’s safety, Anakin wouldn’t allow the man to die. 

As the wind picked up, Anakin could feel the adrenaline that had been spurning him on beginning to fade with each step. His breaths deepened, and his legs threatened to give way under Kenobi’s added weight. Overhead, the grumblings of the sky were becoming more insistent as the gathering clouds darkened. Light droplets began to tumble down, cold and unbidden upon his skin.

Anakin could say, without a doubt, this had to be one of the worst days of his life. The last time he’d been so afraid was years ago on Tatooine, when he was a mere child. He’d since sworn to himself that he would never allow fear to rule him again. Yet, under this weeping sky, Anakin’s resolve threatened to break. 

The young man was ready to abandon all hope when he spotted the opening of a cave, almost completely hidden by the ferns and thicket. Picking his way through the undergrowth, Anakin staggered inside the cavern. He gently lowered Kenobi to the ground with a sigh of relief. After checking the older’s pulse, Anakin set to work on removing Kenobi’s soaked outer tunic. He pulled the lapels apart and paused when he caught sight of a black line inked onto Kenobi’s skin, near his collarbone. The line disappeared underneath his garments. Curious, Anakin pulled the raiment down a bit further, revealing a black tattoo on his upper chest. It was a black circle surrounded by a thinner ring with tendrils creeping outwards in all directions. A sun? 

Shrugging off the strange feeling that the tattoo evoked, Anakin took off his own wet tunic. Once he spread the clothing on the ground to dry, Anakin returned to Kenobi’s side. He sat down, leaning his back against the cave wall, shivering. The floor was cool and uncomfortable, but at least it was dry. Glancing down at the wounded Jedi, a fresh wave of fear washed over Anakin: Kenobi was looking paler than ever, and even while he was out cold, his countenance seemed troubled, pained. Carefully, Anakin lifted the man’s head and rested it on his lap in hopes of easing his discomfort.

His exhaustion was catching up to him, and Anakin could feel his eyelids growing heavier by the second. The thought of rest and the lulling patter of rain enticed him into closing his eyes. _Just for a moment,_ he promised himself…

★ ★ ★

When Anakin jolted awake at the haunting image of familiar piercing yellow eyes, he was greeted by absolute darkness. The only thing that grounded him was the weight of Kenobi’s head still in his lap. He blinked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the night and his mind emerged from it’s sleep-induced haze. His whole body burned with the soreness of the day’s toils. It was then that he heard past the thrum of rain on leaves to the sound of rustling and low murmurs coming from somewhere outside. 

He only had time to draw in a quick breath before the cave lit up from a torch carried by a togruta. At her side was a purple twi’lek who had unholstered her dual blasters in the blink of an eye and directed them at Anakin. He would like to have jumped to his feet and ignited his lightsaber without further ado, instead, he placed a hand protectively on Kenobi’s shoulder, unwilling to risk aggravating his wound by moving.

The togruta’s eyes darted from Anakin to the injured man lying at his side. Then she said something that caught Anakin completely off-guard. “Let me help you.”

“W-What? Who are you?” he demanded. 

“I’m Hemka, and this is my wife, Aksani.” she gestured briefly to the twi’lek. 

_Hemka! This was her? __Anakin did not know whether to be awed or terrified that he was in the presence of such a renowned criminal. Perhaps, neither. There was something about her eyes. They were worldly, hardened yet still held a warmness; they reminded Anakin of his mother’s._

“May I take a look at your friend? I’m a healer,” Hemka continued. 

Anakin thought about this for a long moment. These two didn’t have his trust, not by a long shot, but Kenobi needed help. “Alright,” Anakin finally agreed. _Didn’t she know who they were? Did she care?_

Immediately, Hemka approached and knelt next to the men. Anakin only watched, uncertainly, as she lifted Kenobi’s bloodstained inner robes to inspect the damage. She lifted her hands, letting them hover over the wound.

“What are you doing?” Anakin inquired.

“The Jedi aren’t the only ones who know the Force,” Hemka replied. “I’m using it to heal him from the inside.”

“I didn’t know the Force could be used like that.”

“Not all Force users can do it. For me, it’s a gift that runs in the family. What’s left of us, anyway.” Hemka did not look up from her work.

The twi’lek, Aksani, began gathering dry twigs and brush at the mouth of the cave. As she crouched down to light the fire, Anakin finally took notice of the holocron that hung at her waist, casting it’s blue luminescence through the darkness.

“Why are you helping us?” Anakin queried.

“I help you in hopes that you may help us in return.” Hemka admitted, her concentration still on the task at hand. “The Sith is after the holocron, and I cannot, in good conscience, hand it over to him.”

“You sure swindled me in good conscience,” Anakin remarked sarcastically.

“You’re—! I see,” Hemka looked amused. “It’s all a part of the trade. You’ll learn that an essential part of being involved in the black market is being aware of when a deal is good or bad. My philosophy is that anyone who can be swindled, deserves to be. No hard feelings, I hope.”

Surprisingly, Anakin found that he could not bring himself to care anymore, all else considered. A foolish deal gone wrong was nothing compared to the present situation, to his present fears for Kenobi’s life. “None.” 

Hemka continued her strange Force-healing for at least another twenty minutes. No doubt, whatever she had done had sped up the healing process exponentially. All that remained was an irritated, pinkish scar tissue. It wasn’t without cost, however, for when Hemka withdrew, she began to sway on her feet. Aksani was by her side in an instant, insisting that she lay down and rest. For a while, she hummed a strange tune, easing her wife to sleep. The melody reverberated through the cave, and as Anakin stared into the weaving flames, his thoughts strayed. 

From the moment he’d touched that holocron, his life had changed its course so completely that he felt caught in a daze. Every time he closed his eyes, he half expected to wake up alone in _The Astonisher_ , the hum of the ship his only solace among infinity. Slave. Thief. Learner. Fugitive. What was he now? It was as if fate just couldn’t decide what to do with him.

With half of their party unconscious, Aksani and Anakin were left to size each other up. Aksani was far more intimidating than Hemka; she did not exude the same relaxed, easy going countenance. She seemed always alert, ready for something to go awry.

“She’ll be okay?” Anakin asked, jerking his head toward Hemka’s sleeping form.

“She just needs rest. She really pushed herself this time with the extent of healing she did on a wound of that magnitude.” Aksani didn’t seem too pleased at Hemka’s decision to help Kenobi.

“You two are risking a lot. Why didn’t you just give the holocron to the Sith? And none of that ‘good conscience’ crap.” Anakin said bluntly.

“We made a mistake. The Sith...he’s bad business, to say the least.” Aksani crossed her arms. “Like Hemka said, we _do_ need your help. With the Sith and the Jedi alike. She hopes that by aiding you, the Jedi will cut us a break this once.”

“Well, _I’m_ no Jedi.”

“You’re no thief, either.”

“Then who I am, pray tell?” Anakin’s scoff turned into a yawn.

Aksani shook her head and turned her back to him.“A fool. Now, get some rest. I’ll stay awake and keep watch.” She let out a sigh as she settled down beside her lover.

A little miffed, Anakin leaned back against the uncomfortable cave wall, closing his heavy eyes, contemplating the will of the stars.

★ ★ ★

The stirring in his lap is what woke Anakin. He was greeted by sleepy, slightly confused blue eyes gazing up at him. 

“Kenobi! How are you feeling?” Anakin was unable to hide his delight.

“I’m sore all over, I feel as if I’ve grown old overnight. And just call me Obi-Wan, would you?” he said weakly, trying to smile but grimacing instead.

“You are old, Obi-Wan,” Anakin teased, relieved to finally see the Jedi awake and coherent.

“I most certainly am not,” Obi-Wan frowned, turning his head to take in their surroundings. “Anakin, is that who I think it is?” he inquired, slowly moving to sit up.

“Uh, yes. But they’re helping us. Hemka healed you,” Anakin replied, trying to gauge the man’s reaction.

“Not that I don’t appreciate what you’ve done for me, but what brings you so far away from your headquarters?” Obi-Wan addressed Aksani and Hemka. 

The pair exchanged a glance. “The Sith brought in an army of droids. The base was destroyed and our men along with it.” Aksani said bitterly.

“I’ve contacted some old friends. They should be able to pick us up in a week’s time.” Hemka added. “We’ve just got to lie low until then.” 

“You had quite the change of heart.” Obi-Wan noted.

“This again,” Hemka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “Are all Jedi so suspicious when help is offered to them?”

“When it comes from infamous criminals, yes.” Anakin was inclined to agree with that line of thinking (nevermind that he was a minor criminal himself). 

“My only crime is running a business, I’ll have you know that it’s _the Republic_ that—”

“Let it go, baby.” Aksani interrupted, patting Hemka’s arm. “We’ve been talking, and Hemka and I are going to take our speeder to see what’s left of the compound. We’ll scavenge what supplies we can.”

Briefly, Anakin entertained the idea that the pair were simply using this as an excuse to leave and not return, but he quickly dismissed the idea. They wouldn’t have intentionally sought out himself and Kenobi only to balk so easily.

Apparently sensing his doubt, Aksani unhooked the holocron from her belt and tossed it to Anakin. “Keep it safe.” Then she turned to address Obi-Wan. “Keep him safe.” 

Staring after Aksani as she and Hemka disappeared into the forest, Anakin didn’t know whether to feel honored or offended. “Keep _me_ safe?” Anakin repeated, taken aback.

“Someone’s got to,” Obi-Wan snorted. “Your recklessness is boundless.”

“My recklessness saved your life.”

“As you are so fond of reminding me,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Need I remind you who saved you from being incinerated?” 

“Fine, fine. Call it even. For now, anyway,” Anakin eyed his companion mischievously. “By the way, how’s the wound looking?”

Obi-Wan lifted his inner tunic to inspect the damage, finding only light scarring. “It’s a bit sore, but all things considered, I feel great. That togruta is a talented healer, indeed.”

“I didn’t know the Force could do something like that.” 

“The extent of the Force is astounding...and disturbing.” Obi-Wan’s eyes lowered and Anakin wondered where his mind had taken him.

“You fear what the Force can do?” 

“I’m a Jedi. Fear is a liability.”

“Then there is nothing you fear?” Anakin arched a brow skeptically. 

“Fear arises from attachment. I love nothing, thus I have nothing to fear for.” 

“That’s—surely there must be _something_ you love.” Anakin pursed his lips. “Take me for example: my ship, _The Astonisher_? Love of my life,” he joked. “Everyone has something. Even you.”

“The moment I feel fear is the moment I’ll know that there is something I love.” Obi-Wan got up slowly and Anakin watched as he stretched and shifted around, testing the extent of the healing. 

“Let me know when that happens.”

“You’ll be the first,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin grinned and lowered his head, beginning to amuse himself with the sash around his waist. After a pause, the Jedi went on. “Would you be interested in acquainting me with your lightsaber?”

“Now, how can I refuse a request like that?” Anakin hauled himself to his feet, trying to hide his excitement at the prospect of sparring with Obi-Wan. After being anchored to the same spot, unmoving, it would be a relief to stretch his muscles. “I’m always up for a challenge.”

The pair ended up atop the cave, which was the pinnacle of a grassy slope, a small clearing surrounded by forest on all sides. For a moment, they stood still, gauging each other, the wind tugging insistently at their hair and clothes whilst the sun’s heat bore down on them. It all felt strangely familiar.

“Let’s get on with it, then,” Anakin withdrew his lightsaber and rolled his shoulders. Obi-Wan simply nodded, taking a step back as he ignited his saber and lowered the energy setting, Anakin following suit. “No using the Force. Otherwise you’ll kick my ass.”

“Oh, I don’t need the Force to do that,” Obi-Wan said confidently, not giving Anakin the chance to retort as he began his advance.

Anakin couldn’t deny that he was intimidated but after the whole I-could-kick-your-ass-anytime-anywhere statement, he was determined to prove that he wouldn’t be defeated so easily. Bolting forward, Anakin feinted left before sweeping himself up and to the right, plunging his blade forward. He was just about to activate the blade extension unique to the dual-phase saber when Obi-Wan unexpectedly moved closer to meet Anakin, using his momentum to redirect the thrust of Anakin’s saber, jarring his shoulder as he did so. Distracted by the pain, Anakin failed to recover in time and took a boot to the chest that left him flat on his back and gasping for breath. 

“Well,” Anakin coughed. “You don’t hold back.”

“Oh, I did, believe me.” Kenobi smirked, crossing his arms and looking down at Anakin smugly. “Didn’t think someone as _old_ as me could best you, did you?” 

“Come on, you’re not still upset about that! I was only teasing!”

“Take it back, then.” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. He was trying to look serious, but Anakin didn’t miss the smile that tugged on the corners of his mouth.

“Fine. Obi-Wan, you are the most dashing and skilled young Jedi I have ever met.” _That should save me from further beatings, Anakin assured himself._

“That will do.” Obi-Wan nodded before extending a hand to help the younger man to his feet. Anakin tugged at his shirt which was beginning to cling to his body in the heat. Pulling the garment over his head, he opted to shed the thing entirely, tossing it carelessly away. This session had just begun.

“Now that we’ve established your valor, you think you could teach me how to avoid getting my ass kicked in the future?” 

“First, I’d like to address something I’ve noticed that affects the way you fight. You lack patience. Somewhat surprising for a man of your trade.”

“My trade?” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan skeptically.

“Thieving.”

“Patience hasn’t done a thing for me. I was a successful because I was so good at running away.” 

“Not good enough, apparently,” Obi-Wan pointed out, raising a brow.

“That was a fluke,” Anakin insisted stubbornly. “And I’ve had plenty of chances to escape since.”

“Yet you haven’t. Why?” The Jedi asked, looking genuinely curious. 

_Why?_ Amidst all the chaos as of late, it wasn’t something Anakin had stopped to consider before, let alone had _time_ to consider. It was that Feeling. The same one that led him from the ship to Hemka’s compound and the same one that had guided him through critical moments in his past. “I’m...where I need to be.”

“Cryptic as ever,” Obi-Wan remarked, pushing his hair back out of his face

“ _I’m_ cryptic?” Anakin snorted. “Says the Jedi himself.”

Obi-Wan regarded him for a moment. “You said you like challenges, so I’ll make you a deal. If you can best me once, I’ll answer any question you have for me.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Anakin levelled his saber, reinvigorated at the incentive. He’d make the man regret the offer.

As the day wore on, Anakin found himself no closer to besting the Jedi in combat. Honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised; Jedi were renowned for their legendary skills in combat. At the least, Anakin did manage to improve his endurance (it seemed that a little patience _did_ go a long way), refusing to afford Obi-Wan the quick and easy victory he had in their first bout. The heat eventually got to Obi-Wan as well, and he shed his inner tunic to reveal a body that reflected his disciplined nature and prowess. And there it was again, that tattoo. Just beneath his collarbone, jet black and antithetically reminiscent of the sun. In that moment, Anakin knew what question he’d ask. 

Again, Anakin was knocked on his back, thoroughly defeated for the thirtieth time (not that he was keeping a record…); the young man lay unmoving in submission. He preferred to stare at the passing clouds in favor of experiencing loss after loss. The grass tickled his bare back, but Anakin didn’t mind. He heard Obi-Wan approaching, stepping through the grass and fallen leaves. He lowered himself to sit beside Anakin with a soft sigh.

Turning his head to look upon the man, Anakin wondered what was going through the Jedi’s mind. His mission was in shambles, they’d had a confrontation with a Sith lord, and here they were stranded on Amalthea with no way to contact the Order. Now, they were driven to rely on infamous criminals. Anakin wondered whether the life of a Jedi was always so unpredictable. Recent days had not been kind to either Anakin or Obi-Wan, that much was certain.

Lying here in the sun and silence was the most peace the pair had experienced in days.

“Why the dual-phase saber?” Obi-Wan breached the comfortable silence. The question brought back a handful of fond memories to the forefront of Anakin’s mind.

“‘Like the ocean,’” Anakin smiled wistfully. “I’m constantly changing and adapting. I needed a weapon that could keep up with me. It was my master’s idea.”

“The ocean…” Obi-Wan murmured. “Well, you are certainly as unpredictable and tempestuous.” 

“Oh, so that’s what you think of me?” Anakin retorted in mock offense. “And you, you are like the sky. Sometimes clear and straightforward. Yet other times, hidden behind a swathe of clouds, and I remember that I barely know you.” 

Obi-Wan was silent for a minute. “You did well today,” he started. “Ask me anything. Though, I think you’ll find that I am a rather unexciting individual.”

“Somehow, I very much doubt that.” In fact, Anakin was inclined to believe the opposite. He turned on his side, propping himself up with an elbow to get a better look at Obi-Wan. “That tattoo. What is it?” 

“That’s really what you want to ask?” Obi-Wan seemed surprised. “Very well. It’s a reminder and a memento. A reminder of what I’ve lost and what I’m fighting for. A memento of an old enemy.” With that, the man got up, and Anakin watched as he pulled his tunic back on.

The more he learned about Obi-Wan, the more Anakin’s understanding of the man dimmed. If Obi-Wan was a sky full of darkening clouds, it was only a matter of time before the calm gave way to the storm.

The sun was brushing the tops of the distant mountains when Hemka and Aksani finally returned with supplies. Anakin had been sitting just outside the mouth of the cave, carving meticulously into a piece of wood he and Obi-Wan had gathered for the fire. The latter was still sitting and meditating beside Anakin, who had tried to follow the elder’s example, but had soon lost patience. Only when the togruta and twi’lek returned did Obi-wan stir. 

“You took your time,” Anakin commented. It wasn’t accusatory, merely a matter-of-fact statement. 

“An exercise of caution. Didn’t want a run in with the Sith.” Aksani explained. The pair looked exhausted. “We spent a while looking for survivors, too.” she admitted after a pause.

“Any luck?” Obi-Wan prompted. 

Aksani shook her head. Hemka was being uncharacteristically quiet, Anakin noticed. Her shoulder’s slumped as she moved wordlessly to the back of the cave. “You two should eat,” Aksani set down one of the packs, giving a brief nod before following after her wife. They spoke in low murmurs. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan moved to sit by the fire as night settled in and the air cooled. Anakin tossed his companion a bag of dehydrated fruits and meats and grabbed one for himself, his hunger catching up to him. They ate in silence, only the lulling sound of the crackling fire echoing through the cave. Even Hemka and Aksani had grown silent now, curled up together as they drifted off to sleep.

“What’s going to happen to me? Once this is all over.” Anakin asked, prodding the fire with a stick and watching as the embers leapt upwards.

“I’m not sure. Now that the Sith are involved, everything is unclear.” Obi-Wan lifted a hand to his chin. “Right now we should focus on the present situation and the fact that we’re being hunted by a Sith.”

“Perhaps he died in the blast. Or left the planet. I haven’t sensed anything.”

“In my experience, I’ve learned one thing.” The amber reflection of the fire danced in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he slowly glanced up to meet Anakin’s gaze. “The Sith are deceptive above all else.” 

Anakin couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. Rubbing his arms, he stared at the cave wall, appetite lost. He couldn’t forget them; they were seared into his memory. _Yellow eyes._ The flame threw an orange glow that danced with the shadows against the rocky surface. _Light and Dark._ His and Obi-Wan’s own shadows warped with the fire’s swimming motions, melding repeatedly together and apart in a strange tango. _Deceptive._


End file.
